heroesromaefandomcom-20200213-history
Darrak Silvertarn
Biography Darrak was born in Falacrine in 22 BC to Shalannan and Janstina Silvertarn. His father was a major blacksmith in the city, while his mother managed the adjoining armor and weapon shop. His parents were nominal devotees of the Cult of Death, though Darrak was largely irreligious in his youth. In 14 BC, Darrak's younger sister, Therdiana, was born. Janstina died in childbirth. In 216, Shalannan was commissioned to make a custom sword for a minor human noble at Fort Verus. He brought Darrak along, as Darrak had been apprenticed the year before. Therdiana was left with an aunt in Falcrine. However, when the father and son were within a two-hour's ride of Verus, they were ambushed by a party of orcs. Shalannan was killed, and Darrak barely escaped with his life by fleeing into the nearby forest. He was encountered by an Elvish scout, and taken to an Elvish settlement in Southern Gaul, where his wounds were treated. Despite his initial racial prejudice, Darrak soon became quite fond of the elves he was with. During his stay, he became enamored with the philosophical teachings of Minerva, whom the elves revered as a deity. So enthusiastic was he in his studies of philosophy that he stayed on with the elves for eight years, eventually training to become a priest of Minerva and marrying the High Princess of Elvenkind, Ravaella Forgedawn. He returned to in AD 1, where he took custody of his sister, then 14 years of age. To support himself, his wife, and his sister, he sold his father's old blacksmithing property. He then took up a position in the local temple of his patron god, where he lived in the rectory with his family. His only possessions he retained of his family were his mother's warhammer and a toy soldier his father had carved for him when he was three. By AD 6, when it was time for the census, Darrak decided to flee Roman rule, and so he took his family to Sicily in the hopes of finding a quiet city in which to reside. The three settled upon Desperare, where their lives were perfectly uneventful until a group of Roman legionnaires came through to rape, pillage, and loot. Therdiana was horribly violated and then murdered during the invasion, and Darrak was killed as well, though he was afforded his life again by Minerva's intervention. Shortly thereafter, the Lupi came through and offered vengeance against the emperor. (For more on this, see: Praeludia et Nocturnes.) After the events above, Darrak was installed as High Priest of Rome, serving Caesar Padrig as interlocutor between the Pantheon and the empire. Personal InformationEdit Standing 4' 9" tall and weighing 210 lbs, Darrak has dark brown hair and brown eyes, with a long and braided beard. His right shoulder bears an extensive tattoo, indicating his stong heart and healer's resolve. Having died once, he bears the scars of the monster that killed him, both physically and mentally--mottled burn scars traverse his upper torso, and his eyes hold the gleam of one who has seen his goddess and been allowed to return to the land of the living. Death brought him prophetic visions, and as such, he is often mistaken for being touched in the head by those unfamiliar with the chaotic workings of Minerva. His knowledge covers nearly all domains, and he is charged by his goddess with keeping and maintaining the lore of mortal and divine existence. Category:NPC